The L Word
by EOshipper2010
Summary: E/O Olivia gets drunk and Elliot tells her something she's not meant to remember. Problem? She does. r&r please! oneshot. T for language and me being paranoid.


The L Word

Olivia's Apartment  
May 18  
10: 43 pm

Olivia was in her apartment all alone. Today marked the one-year anniversary of her going undercover in that _horrible _prison. She really didn't want to the think about what the "guard" had been planning on doing to her, she was lucky that Fin had found her so fast, if he hadn't… Olivia shivered and took another drink of her beer to find it was empty. Noticing this, she stood up, stumbled into the kitchen, got another beer, and somehow made her way back to the couch. Olivia was really drunk; she had lost count of how many beers she had had, all she knew was it was a lot. Olivia had to stop thinking about that man, but it was so hard. _What if the Fin hadn't found me? _Olivia tried to stop thinking like this, but she couldn't._ What if he hadn't been able to save me?_ Olivia shook her head as if trying to shake her thoughts about the prison out. When she began to shake her head, however, she regretted it instantly because she had a very bad headache from all of the beer. She took another sip of beer, and there was a knock at Olivia's door. _Damn you, Elliot Stabler,_ she thought. Olivia knew it was Elliot because he was the only one who would come over this late at night without calling first. He knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Olivia mumbled as she made her way over to the door tripping again. She couldn't even walk in a straight line. Olivia finally made it to the door, and after fumbling with the lock for a minute she opened the door and saw Elliot standing there. "Elliot, do have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, my watch broke." Replied Elliot.

"Ha, ha, so not funny," said Olivia turning her back on him and trying to walk away, but she tripped again, "Shit!" Olivia barely managed to maintain her balance. Elliot could smell the beer on her and hear the slur in her words, but thought it would be best not to say anything unless he had to. Olivia managed to get back over to the couch. Once she had sat down she picked up her beer to take another drink, but Elliot stopped her.

"Olivia, I think you've had enough to drink for one night." Elliot said this while taking the beer from her hand and setting it back on the table.

"Elliot!" said Olivia angrily; she was slurring each word more than the last. "I know how to take care of myself! Just leave me alone!" Olivia stood up planning on walking out of the room and leaving Elliot there, but instead she fell backwards onto the couch. Elliot forced himself not to laugh at her; she did look pretty stupid.

"Olivia, please just go to bed. I'll lock up once I'm out, please." Elliot made sure he kept his voice level so as not to sound as if he were trying to make her do anything that she didn't want to do.

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes, and, even in her state, could see that he was worried. "Fine," she murmured.

Olivia allowed Elliot to lead her to bed so he could make sure she got there without falling over. "Good night, Olivia," said Elliot. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. He wouldn't have dared to do this if she was still awake, but since she was already in a deep sleep he chanced it. "I love you," he whispered.

"Elliot, please don't use the L word with me." Olivia said still half- asleep. Elliot hoped she wouldn't remember this in the morning. He was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for Olivia to know that fact too.

SVU Squad Room  
May 19  
7:59 am

"So, does anyone know where Olivia is?" Captain Cragen asked.

"Uh…" Elliot started, he wasn't sure if he should tell the Captain about the night before.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Olivia said as she sat down in her chair. She looked pretty tired and a bit paler than usual, but she was there all the same. Elliot had stood up when he saw Olivia and walked over to the coffeemaker. When he came back to his and Olivia's desk he saw her pop two aspirins into her mouth.

"Bit of a hangover?" He whispered to her jokingly as he handed her the coffee.

"Just a bit," she said sarcastically, "thanks for the coffee, El."

"No problem, Liv. So, um…" Elliot had been planning to ask Olivia how much of last night she remembered, but right before he did, she cut him off.

"Listen, I know you were just trying to make me feel better last night, but don't. Don't _ever_ use the L word with me. All it does is hurt people." She tried to walk away, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Liv, look at me. I didn't say that because I felt bad for you. I said it because it's true."

Olivia's mouth dropped at this and she stared at him with wide eyes. Elliot looked as if he were regretting what he said, but at the same time glad he got it off his chest. Finally, Olivia seemed to be able to form a coherent sentence again.

"El, I- I didn't know. I- oh, crap. I've screwed this up now haven't I?" Elliot just looked at her not even realizing that he still had her hand in his. "I feel the same way. I just- I was scared to tell you."

Olivia gave him a small smile and turned to walk away, still thinking that she had screwed up her one chance of really being happy. She let go of his hand and started back towards her desk. That's when it hit him. _She feels the same way. _

"Hey, Liv!" She turned around to see that Elliot was very close to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back, she was blushing, but looked really happy all the same. They were pulled out of their moment by the sound of Cragen's voice. In all of the drama, they had forgotten where they were. Oh, the grapevine was going to LOVE this.

* * *

Cragen watched this scene unfold from his office. As Elliot kissed her, he sighed. Cragen had always known those two would get together eventually. So much for keeping it out of the workplace, he walked out of his office and spoke to his two detectives still in each other's arms.

"I want this kept out of the office from now on. Don't ask, don't tell. I do not want the grapevine buzzing anymore than I'm sure it already is. The punishment for your behavior," Both detectives froze at this, "You have to get the entire unit coffee."

Munch began laughing at the relieved looks on Elliot and Olivia's faces, and now they had to buy him coffee too. This couldn't get much better for him. That was until Cragen spoke up again.

"It's 8:30. I want you two back by one. John will take care of your paperwork until then."

Elliot and Olivia laughed while walking out of the stationhouse, thrilled with the idea of having the morning off. Them laughing was not the only sound while they walked out. People also heard John Munch objecting to the extra paperwork. Something about how the government was trying to give him carpal tunnel?


End file.
